Child of the sannin
by Bast14
Summary: On his twelfth birthday, Naruto is surprised when a hidden seal on his  shoulder releases its content, a journal. It turns out that not everything is as it seems. This is how 'Naruto' finds out his true origins and starts on a new path...
1. Chapter 1

**Child of the sannin**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters, unless I write an OC, which I'm not sure if I will do. I also don't own the idea for the plot, that credit goes to Maltrazz, my beta reader for this story. Thanks a lot for the wonderful idea!

Warnings: Well I don't know yet, but if I rate this M, consider yourselves warned that it will have mature content so read at your own risk!

AN: This will be my first Story since my first fanfic got burned, when my computer crashed a few months back. I only hope to be able to entertain you people who will read my story.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was twelve years ago that a demon attacked Konohagakure no Sato. The Fox Demon was the greatest of the bijuu, also known as Kyūbi no Kitsune. During the attack many Konoha shinobi died protecting their loved ones. One of fallen heroes was the Fourth Hokage. Knowing it was impossible to kill a tailed beast, he did the only other thing he could… he sealed it inside of a newborn baby, giving is life in the process. His last wish was that that child would be seen as a hero by the village. That child became known as Uzumaki Naruto…

Time skip: approximately 12 years:

It was a beautiful day in the village of Konoha, they were in peace, the children were happy, and the Academy graduation class was enjoying the last few days before the graduation exam.

Somewhere in the village, was a mischievous blond boy with bright blue eyes. Said boy was, at the moment, covered in paint and running away from the shinobi tracking him. That is, until a certain academy teacher caught up with him…

"NARUTO!" yelled the brunette grabbing the blond. "WHY DID YOU PAINT THE HOKAGE MONUMENT?"

"Hi Iruka-sensei! Eh eh eh eh!" responded Naruto. After all, he had already been caught so it's better prepare for the punishment.

"You idiot! You'll be cleaning the Hokage Mountain, until not even a single drop of paint is left!" ordered Iruka still angry with the blond for defiling the monument.

Later, on the Fourth's head, Naruto was scrubbing with a deflated face. Iruka noticing the slow pace his student was working at, asked his student if he didn't want to go home, to what Naruto replied that he didn't have anyone home waiting for him. So, wanting to brighten the blonde's mood, he suggested: "If you hurry up I'll treat you to ramen at Ichiraku's, how's that sound?"

Naruto instantly perks up and quickens the pace, meaning that now, two hours later, they find themselves sat at Ichiraku's with two steaming bowls of ramen in front of them.

"Hey Naruto?" called Iruka.

"Nani?" responded the boy.

"Why did you paint the Hokage monument? Don't you know what the Hokages are known for?" Iruka was genuinely curious as to what drove the blond to play such prank.

"Of course I know, they were the strongest shinobi of the village, heroes who died protecting Konoha." replied Naruto calmly.

"Then why?"

To that, Naruto gained an air of determination and answered "Because I'm going to be the best Hokage ever, dattebayo!" a small smile appeared in the teachers face. Seeing that the blond grabbed his opportunity, "Ne, ne Iruka-sensei, can you do me a favor?" Puzzled, Iruka frowned. "Will you let me try your hitai-ate?" pleaded the boy.

"No way Naruto, this is the symbol of a shinobi, you'll get your own soon enough." That said they finished their meal silently.

Naruto POV:

It's finally the day… Today the genin graduation exam is held, and I'm a little nervous. I already failed twice, and I really can't take another one, but the final ninjutsu technique is always the one I'm worst at. I simply can't do the Bushin no Jutsu! I don't know why, since the teachers usually don't help me. I tried that technique for years, and it doesn't work!

It's not like I'm stupid or something… I'm no genius, but neither am I a total moron like I pretend to be. I can learn fairly easily when I try, even if I usually don't have anyone to help me. My pretending to be the dead last is for only one reason. The villagers will treat me worse if I act myself, so it's easier to act like an idiot.

I already know that I'm different from them, my wounds heal faster and I usually don't get sick, even if sometimes my food is not as fresh as I wanted, that's the reason I eat ramen all the time. Don't misunderstand me… I LOVE RAMEN, just not three times a day! Argh! I'm ranting with myself, how stupid can that be? But, oh well, as I was thinking… I'm different, so the villagers hate me, and I hate how the villagers hate me. I just want a little bit of respect; I'm tired of the whispers and the angry words, being called a monster, having no friends…

"Uzumaki Naruto. You're next!" called one of the teachers. I was spacing out again!

I'm entering the examination room, sitting behind the desk are Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei. I don't really like Mizuki-sensei, he gives of a weird feeling but he never outright excludes me.

"The technique you must perform is… the Bushin no Jutsu." I hear Iruka-sensei saying, I don't believe that from three different techniques they always chose this one. Alright I must focus… believe it… "Bushin no Jutsu" should I open my eyes? Let's see… Oh no!

"You fail!" Iruka-sensei already sealed my fate.

"Iruka-sensei, maybe we can pass him… he made a clone and this is his third attempt so you know he really wants to be a shinobi" Mizuki-sensei discusses with Iruka-sensei.

"No, it can't be. Everyone else made at least three clones, Naruto only did one, a useless one on top of that. I can't pass him."

Mizuki POV:

It's a great chance that has presented itself to me. I can use that bastard demon fox to get the forbidden scroll, and then dispose of him. I just have to make him trust me.

"Hey Naruto! You know, Iruka didn't fail you on purpose; he just wants you to be strong. Like you, Iruka is an orphan, and knows the hardships of growing without a family."

"I know. But I really wanted to pass this time!"

And here is my cue… "Well, if that's the case I'll let you in on a secret. In the Hokage Tower, there's a scroll called Sacred Scroll, if you learn one technique from that scroll, you will be able to graduate." Now I just have to tell everybody that he stole the scroll, kill him, and take the scroll for myself.

Naruto POV:

It's team assignment day! I finally manage to graduate thanks to that traitor Mizuki-teme. Now I'm waiting for Iruka-sensei to enter and tell me with who I will be placed with. Although, the face of Mizuki-teme when I beat him to a pulp was priceless.

_Flashback: I had been training for five hours when Iruka-sensei found me, I only had time to learn the Kage Bushin no Jutsu, so I was hoping that that was enough. Only when Iruka-sensei got close to me, was I able to see his pissed off face._

_Something wasn't right, he shouldn't be angry with me for trying to learn a jutsu that would alow me to pass, right? So I played the idiot part, and spilled my beans, telling him that Mizuki was the one who told me about the scroll and the shack._

_Just before Iruka-sensei was able to say something, I was pushed out of the way and sensei was pinned with a dozen kunais to the wall. It was then that I saw Mizuki, who was trying to convince me to give him the scroll. _

_However, I wasn't expecting his next words… "You are the Kyūbi, the demon fox who attacked the village almost twelve years ago!" So I really am different! I am a demon…_

"_Stop it! It's forbidden to talk about the attack!" Even Iruka-sensei wanted to hide the truth from me. I was so shocked that I didn't react when Mizuki throw a huge shuriken at me. If it hadn't been for Iruka-sensei, I would be dead by now, I was confused and afraid so I ran._

_When they caught up with me, I heard them talking, at first I thought that not even Iruka recognized me, but I was wrong. So I_ _decided to protect him, beating_ _Mizuki to a bloody pulp. _

So, that's the story behind my graduation. This whole ordeal was classified as a B rank mission by Hokage-jiji. Of course, my classmates don't have a clue. As a consequence, I have all the class staring at me in confusion, as to why I am among them. It doesn't matter anyway, I won't tell them and sensei just entered the classroom.

"I will start reading the teams list: team 1 ..." I tuned him out until I heard my name "Team 7 – Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke; Team 8 …" No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Why do I have the banshee I pretend to have a crush on and mister broody rookie of year? It could only be worst if I got that infamous perverted and lazy jounin that are always reading that porn book!

"You can wait here for your new senseis, they should arrive soon." That said, he strolled out of the room. This distribution is a pain in the ass! I'll go and have a stare contest duck butt of a Uchiha, so I jump in front of him and glare at him. He even has the gall to glare back the bastard! What I wasn't counting was being pushed forward landing exactly in Sasuke-teme's mouth… wow, it doesn't feel that bad after all… better play safe! "Blergh! What was your idea you bastard, if y…" Hummmm… I'm feeling really scary vibes from behind me… maybe it's better if I run… "Ahhhhhh! Don't kill me please!" Finally safe in the corridor, I lean back against the wall, leaning on the opposite wall a few meters down is the perverted and lazy jounin I dread having as a teacher. Definitly is safer outside than inside for me right now, so let's relax until team seven is called.

Two hours have past and many teams exited the room, so I decided it's safe to go back inside. When I look inside I realize we are the only team still waiting, and it's obvious the teme is almost at his bursting point, so I'll make a prank to alleviate the mood. I grab the eraser nearest to me, and hold it with the door. Of course, no jounin would fall for this, but at least my team mates will be a little more entertained. So, when I turn around to see a hand opening the door I freeze. The lazy bastard who was reading for the past two and half hours got covered in chalk… it's this for real?

"My first impression is… I hate you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Child of the sannin**

Chapter 2: Happy birthday

Time skip: 3 months: 

After passing the bell test, Team 7 started on D rank missions and team training. Now, almost three months later, there are no changes in the team behavior. Sasuke is a broody and egomaniacal bastard, while Sakura did the impossible. Her fangirl behavior got even worse, since she got Sasuke on "her" team, and Naruto became her personal punching bag. Kakashi, well, he IS Kakashi after all!

Naruto was getting antsy about the approach of his birthday, wishing to be able to leave the village before that cursed day came. As always, there will be a big festival on the 10th of October and it will be dangerous and extremely inconvenient for him to be seen wandering on that night.

It's with this hope, that our young hero is heading with his team to the mission desk to report one more successful "mission" of recovering Tora, the Daymio's wife cat. So when, once again, the Hokage started reading the missions from the D rank scroll Naruto lost his temper.

"Enough! We have been through this a thousand times over. C'mon old man, don't you have a "real" mission for us? I'm tired of doing D rank missions all the time. I'm a real ninja, you know? How am I supposed to make Hokage if you don't let me do better missions?"

'_I guess I messed up pretty bad this time, I doubt that he will allow us on a C rank mission after this.'_ Naruto thought.

"You idiot! The missions are carefully planned by Hokage-sama. You only started on missions a few months ago there's -" started Iruka.

But he was soon interrupted by the Hokage. "That's enough Iruka, I understand your concern but maybe it is time to allow them to prove themselves. What do you think, Kakashi?"

"They are ready, Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied without looking away from his precious Icha Icha.

"Then your mission will be an escort mission to the land of Waves. Please, call Tazuna-san in, Iruka-san."

When they look behind them they saw an old man reeking of alcohol, ready to fall asleep any moment.

"These are the ninja who will be protecting me? They are just children, and the midget over there seems unreliable."

"Who's the midget, old man?" Naruto replied, only to have Kakashi shut him up.

"Then it's decided, you will depart one hour from now, dismissed!" decided Sarutobi.

With that they all scattered to prepare for the trip.

***********Break************

A few days later, the team was already halfway to the Wave country, traveling at a slow pace thanks to their client. Bored for the last couple of days, Naruto was starting to get impatient, until he found a puddle in the side of the rode.

Instantly, his senses got in high alert, but when the moment came he froze because of flashbacks of identical situations in his childhood. This caused Sasuke's ego to go sky high since he was the savior of the day. In that moment, Naruto made a silent promise to himself: I shall never let my past conquer me again!

*********Break********

The next day, Naruto woke up feeling off, being only a few days away from his birthday, he was gaining the nasty feeling that something will forever change his life.

Later that day, they had already left the mainland and arrived on the island, when they camped for the night. Naruto's nervousness was so evident, that it put the others on edge. So, when they were attacked by Momochi Zabuza the next day, they all were pleasantly surprised to see Naruto formulating and executing a plan to save his teacher who stupidly got caught in a water prison.

**********Break***********

Since Kakashi got knocked out in the previous fight, the genin team was learning tree climbing. After every one of them got the exercise right, they headed home to dinner with Tazuna's family, only to have Naruto leaving in the middle of the meal, after having an argument with Inari, Tazuna's grandson.

**********Break***********

So now, Naruto is back in the clearing trying to vent his frustrations with training.

Remembering the memories that surfaced when he saw the Demon Brothers, flashes of buried memories cross his eyes. _Four years old, running away from angry villagers. Always running, faster and faster. A wrong turn, followed by a dead end, no way to run… In the mist of angry faces one comes forward, a ninja. His face obscured by the shadows, on his face a fanged mask of an animal. Slowly, almost like a predator, he approaches, a claw like weapon on his right hand. The blades shined on the moonlit. After that, only pain and blood from the slashes and cuts. His screams of pain echoing in the night…_

With a final angry punch the boy finally drops from exhaustion, it's almost midnight. Watching the stars, the blonde's mind travels back to the memories of his previous anniversaries. Each year, having to run from the mob of angry villagers wanting a piece of the "Demon". Alone, without anyone but the old man to celebrate. At least, this year he doesn't have to hide in fear, even if, he won't have the old man to celebrate with.

**********Break***********

"I wonder if it is already midnight. Making twelve years old should be big right?" murmured Naruto to the night.

'_Maybe it's better if I go back to the house; my arms are starting to ache. But why? I haven't used them all that much today.' _His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pain near his wrists. The pain was blinding but Naruto is already feeling it fade away.

**********Break***********

Examining his arms, the blonde studies the two new seals added to both of them, one on each wrist. On his left arm, it seems to be some kind of storage seal. And on the right arm is a seal he never saw.

'_Wow, when the hell did someone put this on me? I never saw something like the seal on my right arm, but the seal on my left is kind of familiar, so it's better to start there. Maybe if I focus some chakra there it will release what is stored inside.'_ He thought.

After a few seconds when nothing happened, the blonde is getting frustrated searching through his memories of Iruka's teachings about storage seals, until a light goes on in his head.

'_Maybe it needs more than chakra? Could it be blood? I'll give it a shot.'_

Biting his thumb, he smears blood on to the seal, while focusing his chakra. After a puff of smoke, the boy had a plain black notebook in his hands.

Opening the notebook on the first page, his eyes widened until they seemed to flash like lights in the night. There, wrote in a dark green color, where the words:

Happy birthday, my daughter! I'll see you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Child of the Sannin**

**AN:** Hello everybody, I just want to thank you all who reviewed/ followed/ favoured and read this story so far. I'm a little ashamed by the long time it took me to post again but I really was unable to post before. I'm still trying to get the hang of this story but I mean everything I write so yeah I said daughter! A special thank you for my beta Maltrazz, I'm sorry for the delay.

**Chapter 3**

"Daughter?!" frozen on the spot, Naruto's mind was assaulted by so many questions, doubts, disbeliefs that he could hardly process… On his short life there were so many obstacles already, and he knew that more of them would come, but this… this! He never, not even for a second, had he considered the possibility of being the wrong gender.

He was completely shocked, and when it started to fade another possibility came to mind… the note said "See you soon!" so that must mean that he could have at least one parent still alive and looking for him. When that thought registered his emotions which, until now were in lock down, spiralled out of control. Joy, hope, uneasiness, sorrow, anger, fear and determination being only a few colours of his emotional rainbow. Unnoticed to him someone, or more correctly something… woke from its slumber to the feel of his emotions, choosing to keep an eye open to see how these events will unfold. Curious to see what more could that book contain he started to scan through the book. At first sight it seemed to be a notebook about various techniques, with instructions and commentaries, even some suggestions. It was while skipping through the pages that he found a folded sheet.

"_Hello my dear daughter,_

_I would like to start by congratulating you on achieving your twelfth birthday. I know it must have been hard growing up an outcast. Konoha isn't known to be tolerant towards their own, even if they are regarded has a welcoming village towards newcomers. But I, at least, expect that your mother will be able to protect you from the worst, I never intended on leaving you two in the first place… I was forced to! Most likely you have no idea of who I am or even who __you__are if the Sandaime had any say in the matter. _

_Tonight while the Kyuubi attacks the village, there are two women in labour, born only a few minutes apart, two babies could be used to seal the Kyuubi… one is a boy born from Uzumaki Kushina and Minato Namikaze, I believe they are calling him Naruto. The other baby is you, my baby girl, born from one of the most stubborn women that I ever met. I believe they will use the boy because he is an Uzumaki and his chakra is perfect to keep the beast sealed, after all is his legacy. I will not reveal my identity because it can be dangerous if this falls in the wrong hands. But I'm sure you will find who I am in time._

_The reason I wasn't with your mother during labour is because I had to leave village a few months prior so that I was not executed. That runt Minato and the Sandaime managed to forge evidence against me so that I would be considered a criminal and become a nukenin. But I left in my place a trusted shinobi to care for your mother and for you. I gave him this diary to give you if I was unable to return to rescue you and your mother since I will be unable to come back to the village for a long time. I hope he will be able to give it to you. The tattoo on your arm is a summoning contract that I gave you in the few moments I got to see you before the Hokage discovered my presence in the village. It's the snake contract, it's extremely rare to sign it and I suggest you shouldn't let others know you are able to summon them. It will create misunderstandings. _

_I have to go now and hope I'll be able to see you soon and take good care of your mother for me!_

_Your father"_

Even if this letter solved some of his doubts the number of questions it brought surpassed by far the number of answers he got. Exhausted, confused and near breaking point he promptly passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Child of the Sannin**

**Chapter 4 **

**AN: **Here comes the fourth chapter and I hope you like it. It's unrevised so I'm sorry for any mistakes I did and it will, possibly, suffer some changes later

It was already mid-morning when Naruto finally woke up. Calling for him was a beautiful girl in a pink _yukata_. With sun shining behind her she seemed almost ethereal… Blushing he looked down and saw a basket with many herbs, some of them even seemed the medical kind. Redirecting his gaze towards her face he felt heat with shyness again when he realized she was talking with him and he wasn't paying attention. Focusing he heard her asking why he had slept outside.

"Ehhh… well I was training and ended up falling asleep." Replied the blond scratching his head embarrassed.

"Oh! You must be a strong _shinobi_ if you train so much, but tell me, do you have someone to protect? Someone you love?" commented the stranger. Seeing the sad faraway look descend upon the blond boy the stranger felt a small pang of recognition and compassion.

"I guess… I might have someone… but why do you ask?" replied Naruto in a low tone.

Looking directly into his eyes she stated "Only when protecting someone dear does a _shinobi_ show true strength!"

"Then I'm going to protect you!" Said Naruto after a brief pause, immediately blushing and covering his mouth embarrassed, panic rising.

_«Why?! Oh… why did I have to open my big mouth? Just because she showed me a bit of care and compassion doesn't mean that she cares about me, or about my growing crush on her. Now she must think me a pitiful freak… a monster!»_

Meanwhile, a certain "young woman" could be seen with a faint smile creeping upon her face and a gentle smile directed at Naruto. It seemed that she was starting to build on the blond as well.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. I'll go now! I'm so, so sorry!" rumbled Naruto internally berating himself for ever thinking a beautiful girl such as this would care for him… he was a monster after all! Standing and starting to turn he was suddenly stopped by a hand on his wrist. Perplexed he slowly lift his eyes to meet hers and got confused when he saw sadness and determination there.

"Please… may you help me collect some herbs?" when she saw that he wouldn't run she smiled and pulled him down.

Observing her he noted that the hand holding his wrist was slightly rough and calloused and archived that information for later.

For the next hour none of the two spoke but the atmosphere was a calm and contented one. In the end, Naruto had to go since he still has a mission to fulfil and Kakashi shall be looking for him... or at least he hoped he would be a bit concerned.

For the next couple of days Naruto kept going to the clearing looking for the kind girl but she didn't come back. so the blond trained like crazy with hopes that maybe, one day, he may protect those he cares about. And, if possible, protect her as well.

During his training he read the notebook left for him by someone who says he is his father, which he still doubted since by the description he was given he shall be Minato and Kushina's child, not this persons! Of course that thought also brought troubled emotions and ideas because it hurt to think that the _Yondaime Hokage,_ his father, would've condemned him to this hell... instead, Naruto chose to block that information to look at a later time.

While looking through the book ho found the explanation for _Kage Bushin no jutsu_, while on the Forbidden Scroll had the necessary hand signs, it is lacking in explaining the technique. Now, reading about his signature _jutsu _he found out he had misused it big time! Who would have thought that clones would pass on information when dispelled?! He could have used them to train his _chakra_ control while training his body! Finally realising how utterly foolish he had been he started a new training regiment. One hundred clones doing tree walking, one hundred clones water walking (it was another useful _chakra_ control exercise he found in the book), one hundred clones learning _katas_ for a _taijutsu_ style mentioned in the book (this way he could memorize all moves faster and do them more efficiently in less time), one clone to stay with his team and learn whatever Kakashi_-sensei _decided to teach, if he decided to teach! While his clones worked he had the task to condition his body in flexibility, straight and speed to be able to do hand-to-hand combat.

When the third day of training non-stop came he dropped dead! Well... he would have if he was a normal person, thankfully he wasn't! He had been able to improve by miles but it was still only a bit above average because of everything of his early education he had to correct along the way. In the end, he was so focused and exhausted that he never noticed the _shinobi_ with a _Kiri_ _oinin_ mask watching from a tree...

When morning came Naruto woke up to find himself in a _futon_ in his client's house, dressing he made his way towards the kitchen to find Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, alone.

"Where is my team?" Naruto's frowning deepening by the answer.

"They've gone to the bridge with my dad. Kakashi_-san_ asked me to let you sleep and to tell you to join them when you where ready. So please eat something before you go." But by the time Tsunami turned she realised she was alone. "Always in a hurry these children..."

When Naruto had heard they where on the bridge he left speeding to help them, he had a bad feeling that today something would happen, by his experience that was rarely a good sign. Crossing a path that was full of slash markings he remembered that he left Tsunami and Inari unprotected and sent a clone to insure that nothing happened to them.

Meanwhile on the bridge a heavy fog had descended, this wasn't a normal fog and the team of _shinobi_ were immediately on alert, Kakashi was having doubts about leaving his blond student at the house, even if he was clumsy and loud he sometimes could be of assistence, but he had trainned Sasuke well away from the others so he was confident that he would be able to beat Zabuza's accomplice. He ordered Sakura to protect Tazuna while Sasuke and he fought. Well it was time to see what his team was able to do...

(...)

When the blond got to the bridge the fight was already on and his team was clearly on the loosing side. Zabuza's strikes were coming to close to their client for Naruto's taste and Sasuke was turning into a pin cushion inside an ice dome, Sakura was, as always, trembling and fearing for her Sasuke_-kun_ in front of Tazuna.

Naruto weighted his choices, he wanted to help Sasukebut he knew that Tazuna was their client so, in a last-minute plan Naruto created two clones while masking to the best of his ability his _chakra_ while doing it and praying that the enemy was to occupied to notice the small flare of _chakra_. One of the clones changed into Tazuna and switched with him, happy that the fog seemed to have covered the switch he instructed his second clone to take Tazuna to a safe place. Realizing that Sasuke's best chance lay with a joint attack from both inside and outside of the ice dome he readied a _kunai_ in each hand raced straight at closest mirror. He was betting on Sasuke noticing the manoeuvre. But, when he was almost on the mirror the clone with Tsunami dispelled, this fail in his concentration allowed the enemy to pull him inside his ice dome. He blinked but his team-mate was already berating him over his stupidity on entering the ice dome.

"I've come to save you _teme_. Why can't you for once be happy that I'm here?!" exploded Naruto.

He was observing the masked man while Sasuke kept grumbling, that _oinin_ had something so familiar ... there was something he was missing... while he spaced out there were a few dozens of _senbon_ needles going directly at him, Sasuke called him but it was already to late. He is covered in needles and with his concentration broken he felt the memories from the clones he had done. Thee Tazuna look a like gave him an idea of how the fight outside was going, but with him dispelled he knew that the situation was about to take an ugly turn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Child os the Sannin**

**Chapter 5**

**AN: **This is the fifth chapter! It seems that I'm finally gaining some headway in this story! I want to say I appreciate everyone who reads my story and especially those who give me some feed back, thank you all! This chapter is unrevised and might suffer alterations in the future.

* * *

><p>"Tazunaaaaa-<em>san<em>!"

A yell that could be heard even on the other side of the bridge made everybody stop. Kakashi, with his _sharingan_ had already figured that Tazuna had been substituted by a changed Naruto clone so, returned his attention to his fight immediately. Naruto that lost concentration for a moment refocused his concentration on trying to move his unresponsive body. Unfortunately, he just couldn't do much since his limbs refused to work! He could feel that the _senbon_ didn't hit any vital organ, even so, he was in danger since, instead they hit many acupuncture points and now he barely felt his body from the neck down.

Recovering from the shock, the masked nin That Zabuza had named Haku) sent another handful of _senbon_ towards the blond. Seeing this, Naruto tried with all his strength moving from the line of target, only managing to stumble and fall to the ground.

Eyes closing...

Naruto resigned to his fate in a rare display of calm acceptance.

With a life full of hatred, loneliness, pain... only a handful of good memories from the last twelve years...

Thoughts of never knowing who his parents were crossed his mind... a lonely tear slipping from his closed eyes.

He hadn't heard Sasuke calling him, ordering him to move. Nor did he see the trembling form of his enemy...

With his mind and heart full of regrets he let himself be pulled to the darkness within him...

Upon seeing Naruto close his eyes and fall, after seeing his teammate's body covered by _senbon_, blood flowing from his mouth, something shattered deep inside, something Sasuke thought lost long ago... back in that nightmarish night...

"Noooooooo!" screamed the raven.

A scream so full of hurt, anger, resentment and desperation that made a shiver rundown the spine of those who eared him! On his mind only one thought. «_ Please don't die! Please I can't lose you too!_»

Checking the blond on the floor he couldn't feel a heartbeat sending him on a full-scale panic attack.

"He's dead!

Nononononono!

He can't die! He isn't Hokage yet!

Please Naruto, come back!

I'm so sorry! I will stay by you, I promise!

You'll never be alone again!

Please, brother! Don't leave me alone!"

Sasuke was ranting mindlessly, tears running clutching his blond teammate and rocking him alongside him. In that moment, he was lost to the world, so deep inside his nightmare that nothing on the outside seemed to matter anymore... Didn't even seem to notice his enemy come out of the mirror and approach him.

"Was he the first person you lost?" asked Haku voice soft with a hint of compassion and something else.

For a moment, everything stopped, absolute silence. Then, a soft and barely audible chuckle was heard. Haku thought that Sasuke was sobbing but a moment later when the small chuckle developed to a full bloom hysterical and creepy laugh he started doubting that the young _shinobi_ sanity was still intact.

A dark and oppressive aura started rising from within the raven haired _shinobi_ as the laughter died, leaving a insane expression upon his face. Slowly, Sasuke dropped his unofficial brother's body, got up and took a deep breath...

"I'll make sure he pays Naruto. I'll avenge you, my brother! I'll give you peace in the after life and make everybody who mistreated you pay... you have my word as an Uchiha!"

Turning... the raven fixed Haku with red eyes, the _tomoe_ spread and converge along the edge of its iris, taking on the appearance of three intersecting ellipses could be seen, his gaze so dark that Haku could help the shiver who run down his spine. His smile was even scarier... it was sadistic, crazy...

Never had Haku felt such blood-lust, not even from his master Zabuza-_sama_!

Fixating Haku with his eyes he felt tears starting to run down one of his eyes, he could feel a strange burning building inside of his eye, letting go he saw as black flames where shot towards the enemy, wiping the tears with the back of his hand he noticed they were made of blood.

"Well... I have nothing more to lose... to avenge my family there's nothing I won't do... I'll even die happy!"

He saw has the flames melted the indestructible ice and kept melting and burning everything they touched, which brought a new wave of maniacal laugh.

" Now you will pay!" he stated.

But before he could make another move a killer intent and malevolent _chakra_ so strong, that made them unable to breath flooded the bridge!


	6. Chapter 6

**Child of the Sannin**

Chapter 6

**AN:** Thank you all for the reviews and other demonstrations that my work is improving somehow. In the last chapter I completely forgot to mention that I appreciate the work my beta Maltrazz does to help me, this idea was his/hers originally. I hope when the work diminishes I will be able to update the revised version of this chapters.

* * *

><p>A dripping sound could be heard resonating in the walls of this dark and gloomy place.<p>

Following the cracked walls a pipe system could be seen, some of this pipes were cracked and one or two of them seemed to be broken. From the broken pipes a strange liquid substance the emitted a faint blue or red glow dripped to the ground. The ground was covered with a few inches of the strange liquid, but now it had a dark purple glow.

It was on the ground that our blond hero was laying. His hair was wet and laying flat against his face, his clothes, once covered in blood were now wet but without a trace of the blood or the puncture marks it had moments ago. Even if at first glance he seemed to be asleep the pale face or the shallow breath betrayed the real state of his health. Something was seriously wrong with him.

Suddenly a strong pulse of _chakra_ followed by a wave of red liquid pushed the body towards a large chamber, it was enough to raise Naruto from his state of unconsciousness. Slowly opening his eyes our blond fought the fog that obscure his vision. Trying to stand he noticed that he could hardly move his limbs, around him he could feel the soft burning feeling of _Kyuubi_'s chakra, even thought it should feel corrosive due to it's toxicity it felt comforting instead, familiar...

"What happened?" he asked himself out loud confused. He could remember his injuries... Sasuke's face of horror... he though he died, but here he was without sign of his injuries. But his tiredness felt abnormal, like a enormous weight was dropped on his body...

**"We are dying you stupid human. Your weakness brought us down and now I'll die with you because that dammed _Yondaime_ used the _shinigami_ to seal me into you."** raged a hate filled thunderous voice. Turning his head towards the voice he saw a huge cage with a seal on the lock.

Inside a pair of eyes glowed a ominous red, they conveyed malice, hatred, frustration... but there were also a hint of concern and regret. Where this two emotions that bothered Naruto...

"I'm sorry that you have to die with me_ Kyuubi_."

Then, for the first time, the being made from _chakra_ and hate was speechless! The only one that ever apologized to him was his creator the _Sage_ of the Six Paths when he told him and his brothers and sisters that he would die and leave them alone.

At that moment, he made a life altering decision... making the liquid chakra move the blond up and near the seal he looked directly at his host with determined eyes.

**"Look at me child."** he ordered, there wasn't even hint of the hate previously displayed.

Blinking Naruto opened his blue eyes, dull with apathy and stared... the bright red slitted eyes of the nine-tailed demon fox glowed like a fire in the dark and the young ninja couldn't help but feel a bit of gratefulness toward the demon for his presence, he always thought he would die alone!

**"Tell me Naruto, do you have regrets? Things to make you want to live no matter your personal cost?"** asked the fox.

Taking a moment to consider his answer the blond mused... he new he had little time, he could feel himself fade... the weight of his body growing...

«Do I have regrets? Of course I do! I didn't even had time and a chance at finding out who my family is, if my mother is still alive and abandoned me or if she died. And I really feel guilty for leaving Sasuke alone, even if he can be a bastard most of the time, once again... I sill have dreams worth fighting for, no matter what it cost, I want to keep Sasuke from the darkness that surrounds him.» thought Naruto.

Looking intently to the fox he stated.

"Yes, I do have things to live for... no matter the cost!"

**"There is something I can do to save us both... it will be a gamble. If, we survive, you won't be the same, that is for sure! The changes may be minimal or extensive and you may end up more hated and feared than before."** _Kyuubi_ warned, in truth he wasn't even sure if he would survive or if he would leave the blond alone to fend for himself.

Seeing that the blond wouldn't say a word he kept explaining the time was running low and he had to move forward so that they could have a fighting chance.

**"To save us I have to remake your _chakra_ network with my _chakra_ in order to be able to heal the damage done to your heart before he stops beating.**

**But in order to do that you have to open the seal, once my _chakra_ flows freely inside you, you'll have a 7 minute window with a power boost, after that period you'll completely black out, most likely you won't be able to wake up even here.**

**When you black out all can happen, you can die or survive, live with a stronger _chakra_ network as muscle and unlimited access to my _chakra_... or you can become a demon. Half or full fledged doesn't matter, the consequences will be the same."**

The weight of his choice finally hit Naruto, he had never considered the hypothesis of loosing his humanity... his dreams wouldn't be fulfilled if he became a demon, the citizens of Konoha would never accept him!

"What will happen to you if I become a demon?" asked the blond in a sad voice, he had already resigned to lose some of his dreams but maybe, a big MAYBE... Sasuke and Iruka-_sensei_ will be able to forgive and accept him even if he becomes a demon.

Wearily _Kyuubi_ sighted.

**"I may disappear and be assimilated by you, in which case you'll gain my knowledge and a few traits of my personality or I may be freed from the seal.**

**But, even if I'm free from the seal I don't believe I'll be completely free to runaway from you since this seal was design to bind our souls together, it's one of the reasons I'll die if you die."**

For once the greatest tailed beast stated completely truthful, not even a hint of deception marking his words.

"If you get free will you try to destroy Konoha?" He really didn't want to survive this only to die later trying to stop _Kyuubi_.

**"I won't attack the village but I'll defend myself and you if they try to harm us!"** stated the fox seriously, he needed his host to decide fast they were almost beyond salvation.

"YOU will protect me? I thought you hated me!" chuckled Naruto, not really believing what he heard.

**"I don't hate you... well I held a great dislike of your mask. If we survive you'll have to drop it or I'll chew your head out! now the time is over, what do you decide?"** urged_ Kyuubi._

"OK_ Kyuubi_, I'm in. let us kick some ass!" cheered Naruto with as much strength as he could muster ripping the seal of the gate.

**"Now open the seal on your stomach. And by the way... I'm Kurama."**

"Huh?"

**"My name you idiotic brat!"**

"Eh eh! So that's your name huh?! Nice to meet you Kurama."

And, with one last cry of pain and a flick of Naruto's wrist everything burned.


End file.
